Talk:P.A.N.Z.E.R./@comment-10905876-20150804005534/@comment-24142455-20150902222425
The group gradually clears the first floor, littering the ground in dead SF soldiers. The group began to reach the second level. -In German- SF Soldier: Fire! A hailstorm of bullets fly past the OSA group, forcing them to get to cover. -In English- Blazkowicz: Fergus, what are we up against? Fergus: peers around corner Ten, no, twenty, no, twenty-five iron faces (Commandos), uhhhh two snipers, one rocket guy rocket flies past Blazkowicz: Okay, we'll take out the snipers and rocket soldier first, then finish off the remaining troopers. Ready? Go! Now! The group got out of cover, firing into the Rocket Trooper, his armor taking in the bullets, but the constant fire, and one lucky shot through his mask caused him to collapse. The two marksmen are taken down by fire as well. The SF commandos continue to advance up, trying to force the group down to the third floor, and eventually they are taken down. -Third Floor- -In German- Berger: What!? We lost almost all our men!? SF Commando: They took out our marksmen! Berger: Marksmen! I'll show you a marksmen! grabs radio Backup! Requesting back- A bullet flew into his radio, and he looked ahead of him, the OSA agents. -In English- Berger: The American, it is a pleasure to meet you again. Blazkowicz: Long time no see Berger: I tell you, you have no escape from this, soldiers are swarming this building. Blazkowicz: Loads SMG I've gotten out of many events like this before. Suddenly, far out from the tower, a Marksmen with his rifle took aim at the tower and fired nearby Blazkowicz, causing him to get to cover, allowing Berger to push a button, and pull out a parachute. The SF Commandos opened fire, keeping the Operatives under cover Berger: Good day American! I will see you in Hell! He leapt out of the glass window, and deployed his parachute to glide down to an arriving platoon of soldiers. Fergus: F@#king hell, he got away. BLazkowicz: How are we gonna get out of this? -Over Radio- Voice: Come in, Agent Blazkowicz come in! Blazkowicz: Who is this? Dubbo: Name is Chips, Chips Dubbo, part of the resistance. Fergus: You don't sound French to me Dubbo: Came from Australia to help fight, listen, I am in contact with Kessler. He says that if you can get to the airport, the AIF or UAC might be able to get you a ride out of Paris in one piece. He has several vehicles in a garage a few kilometers from where you are. I'll send you the coordinates to uhhh, do you have a device? Blazkowicz: We do, code is 946-0224-1 Dubbos: Alright, here you go, I'll meet you there. Blazkowicz: Roger, we'll get there. Alright everyone, we're going to rappel down the same way we came out, and get out of here. We didn't get the folder, but we will do something. Fergus: Which is? Blazkowicz: Does your tablet have any information? Fergus: Info on our last assignment, documents on the German equipment. Blazkowicz: Give it to the resistance once we arrive at the depot. It should be on Fergus's tablet. Boekhounder, lead the way, we'll fight our way back to that building and into the sewers. Move!